107 Ways to Act When You Meet the CSI Team
by HautingGraveyardsToScareGhosts
Summary: The title says it all really, a list of 107 things you could do if you ever met the CSI team  : Feedback Loved -xx


107 Ways to Act When You Meet the CSI team-Part one  
>(Aimie&amp;HypeerBoOsttxOx)<p>

This came about after a conversation took place on what we would do if we ever met CSI. Hope you enjoy (: Feedback is much appreciated! Loved even. Just silly ramblings but we hope it made you smile (: -xx

..xxx...

1. Scream.

2. Scream alot more.

3. Poke them to make sure they're not a figment of your imagination.

4. Walk by casually pretending not to notice them.

5. Run and hug them.

6. Get a water pistol and shoot them.

7. Faint.

8. Ask them do they want anything to eat when they have a dead body in front of them.

9. Say AHEM really loudly when Grissom and Sara are having a moment.

10. Tell Greg he has funny hair.

11. When the water runs out of your water gun say BANG and see if they react.

12. Hit Warrick for dying on you.

13. Ask them if they have a pen when you clearly don't need one.

14. Ask them to sign your box sets or any merchandise you have.

15. Tell Greg if he ever changes his hair you will personally take him to a barber shop.

16. Tell them most Irish people are not Ginger.

17. Ask Warrick could you use the CSI toilet but secretly steal a forensics suit, as he most gullible.

18. Make fun of Hodges.

19. Put Hodges and Wendy into a closet and lock the door and shout "just get it over with"

20. Put on your Face book status "I'm with CSI LOL"

21. Find Ecklie and throw a coffee pot as a tribute to Grissom.

22. Drag one of them to McDonalds so you can get a free big Mac.

23. As soon as you see Ray scream MURDERER!

24. Run up to them, laugh hysterically and run away.

25. Walk up to Grissom and say I preferred season 9 to season 10 because the lab wasn't ran by THAT and point at Ray.

26. If they say go away, run away crying but come back 30 seconds later.

27. Repeat 26 but instead of crying act like a drama Queen and walk off with a pout.

28. Go over to Archie and tell him he rocks.

29. Stalk them with sunglasses and low hats.

30. Repeat 28 with Henry.

31. Tell Grissom he is a legend.

32. Ask Greg is his coin collection okay.

33. Walk behind them with sunglasses on and star singing whooooo areeee youuuuuu ooooooooo Oooh ooooooooo ooh and see if they respond.

34. Tell Grissom he is a dork but quite an adorable one.

35. Run up to Ray, laugh and say "you got fired" and run away.

36. Make Grissom and Sara pose for a picture together so you can draw a heart around it and write GSR 4EVER on the back.

37. Ask do they watch NCIS and if they do, ask could they steal a Caf-Pow for you.

38. Ask Nick to quote lines from you're favourite movies in his awesome accent.

39. Hit Sara for leaving Grissom and then telling him he could move on!

40. Get Greg a spelling for dummies book.

41. Get Hodges a self help book for his ego.

42. If Greg looks sad after #40 offer to buy him a showgirls headdress door his birthday.

43. If Sara has to leave and Grissom's sad offer to go to one of his cockroaches races with him.

44. Convince everyone that Warrick and Catherine are married and that Tina was just a cover for their relationship.

45. Ignore Catherine and Warrick's protest for #44 as they will just help you prove it hence the quote "Me think one doth protest too much."

46. Walk past them but look back every couple of seconds and then run up to them saying "You look very familiar" and walk on.

47. Run up to Nick and high five him for killing Justin Bieber.

48. High five Brass for staying alive and for picking on Greg.

49. Ask if they could put in a good word for you for a job at NCIS cause then you can steal a Caf-Pow.

50. Hug Greg after #48 to cheer him up.

51. Ask Nick could we borrow his hat, gun and sunglasses so we could play CSI for an hour.

52. Conspire with Sara the best ways to kill Lady Heather and then shout loudly "Anno, I mean how the hell did she get a degree to be a therapist?"

53. Tell everyone really loudly that Nick and Mandy are secretly dating and watch their reactions.

...xxx...

TBC (: x


End file.
